When Fireworks Attack!
by Sunadokei
Summary: With an average day comes an not so average night. Discover the humor and troubles fireworks can bring you, along with the joys of poking people! Plz R&R! Based on our own Fireworks Day! AKA Independence Day OneShot


**I'm BACK! And I'm sitting here writing... Yup...**

**Axe: Ahem...**

**Oh yeah... (Unlocks the super secret locks and chains door!)**

**Amila, Kio, Axe: (gasps all the air they can get) **

**How was those 3 weeks in there?**

**Axe: TORTURE!**

**Amila: Scary...**

**Kio: FUN!**

**Everybody except Kio: O.o;;;**

**Yup, just like me!**

**Axe and Amila: O.o;;;**

**So, since I'm in the rare write happy mood, A HUMOR STORY FOR ALL! (Based on Fireworks Day since nobuddy made one yet)**

_**When Fireworks Attack!**_

It was your wverage day in the Super Robot. Antauri was meditating, Otto was doing who-knows-wut, Sprx and Nova were screaming their heads off, Chiro was watching TV, and Gibson was in his lab. But, that night, nobody could comprehend wut would happen...

THAT NIGHT

"Hey Antauri, what keeps you away from boredom while your meditating?" asked Nova while Antauri was still taking his 12 hour meditation course. Of course everbody wants to know the answer to this question. "Antauri?" No use. He was as silent as a dead thingy... Poke. Nova smiled that was fun. Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke. Then Chiro entered the room.

"Nova, what are you doing?"

"Enjoying the newfound joys of Poking-Antauri-while-he's-meditating!" she kept on poking him.

"Let me try." one poke turned into two, then five, then ten, then fifty, and so on. That is until Otto came into the room along with Sprx. Otto immediatly joined into the fray followed by Sprx. Then along came Gibson.

"What are you all doing?" Silence as eveybody stopped poking the monkey.

"Ummmm... Exmaning him for ticks!" cleverly for once said Otto.

"Oh, um, very well." and Gibson walked away, oblivious to the released sighs.

"They say geniuses have about 0 of common sense!" joked Nova. Everybody laughed at this. Except for Sprx he claimed his jokes were funnier than hers.

MEANWHILE BACK IN SHUGGAZOOM

A tourist from the planet Earth was selling fireworks and apparently almost everybody in the city was interested. When the tourist was sold out, he want back home to Earth forgetting one fatal detail, how to use the fireworks! That's when all went wrong...

All of the Shuggazoomians people thingys went to the top of the buildings and attempted to light the fireworks, and by some major coincedence, they were pointing to the Super Robot! Finally the word about how to start them went around as they lighted them.

Crackle...

THE SUPAH ROBOTO!

Poke, poke, poke poke, pooooke, poke poke, poke, pookie! BOOOOM! Crackle. Antauri woke up, oblivious to everybody in the room. A colourful fizzy light zoomed past the door, earning a yelp from from Gibson.

"RUNAWAY!" yelled Chiro. Theyall started screaming their heads off and running like maniacs except for Antauri and Gibson. Because Antauri freakishly calm and Gibson was too _smart _to scream. So he just ran around in circles. More started coming in. the colorful eardrum breaking explosions started to freak out everbody.

"WHOEVER LEFT THE DOOR OPEN I SHALL HAVE THEIR TAIL!" Now it was Gibson turn to scream and hollar. More and more fireworks came in more and more screams came out. But why was Antauri remarkably calm? Well, truth be told , he was asleep. And when Nova came screaming into his room, she grew annoyed.

"The verve of that guy. Sleepin while were screaming, running, and evading these attacks..." and then she saw the problem, his hearing chip had been deatvated thanks to someones direct poking... She flipped the switched on and he jump out of his sleepy transe, suprised at the sudden screaming, explosions, and cursing. That's when a firework came whizzing at him as he quickly dodged it.

"Nova, what's going on here!" he quickly aske over all the noise.

"While you were napping all these pretty, loud, explosion thingys attacked us!" shouted Nova. Suddenly the colorful array of colors stopped, as the Shuggazoomians had enough sense to now point the freworks at the sky. Now everybody was just screaming and running in circles for no reason, except for Gibson, who was now scared of his upcoming doom. Then they stopped screaming and running except for Gibson. And Antauri because he didn't run and scream at all.

"Uhm, what was that?" stupidly asked Otto.

"What do you think? Oh that's right, you DON'T!" said Sprx. Meanwhile Chiro was sitting on top of the robot, watching the fireworks. Gibson was now rushing to close the door he left open.

"Where's Chiro?" asked Antauri.

"I think he went up to the roof," stated Gibson getting calmer by the moments, hoping Nova forgot what she said. (A/N: Is that place up there called a roof or what?) So everybody went up to the roof thingy place thing.

"Wow... what are they?" wondered Nova.

"According to my quick research, they're fireworks, native to the planet Earth. Often used for holidays, such as Independence, in which..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it brain strain. I say their cool," interrupted Sprx.

You know guys, we could mak ethis our little Fireworks Day..." said Chiro.

"Yeah..." said everyone else as they continued watching the fireworks. And as the scene fades away me hear the sound of a tail being ripped off of a certain monkey while another one laughs maniacally...

**Ta Da! It's a one-shot! So remember all who didn't write stories for Fireworks Day, DON'T TAKE IT FOR GRANTED AGAIN! Thank you for your time. See you later!**


End file.
